


Paperman

by orphan_account



Series: Paperpeople [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BASED OFF OF DISNEY'S BEAUTIFUL SHORT FILM PAPERMAN, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Paperman AU, There will be a sequel to this, k bye, not telling what it'll be about, paper airplanes help you with your love life, please watch the Paperman short film before you read this, suga is an angel, thanksies, there's literally no dialogue in this story until the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 20:45:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In a colorless world, a young man meets an angel while waiting for the train to go to work.A fairy tale like love story ensues when Daichi Sawamura used paper airplanes to connect to the love of his life.(BASED OFF OF DISNEY'S SHORT FILM PAPERMAN)





	Paperman

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have another story to work on BUT I JUST HAD TO GET THIS OUT OF MY SYSTEM LIKE OMG I WAS LIKE "THIS NEEDS TO HAPPEN NAOW"

Daichi stood on the lonely platform, awaiting his train. He glanced at his watch before dragging his eyes back up again.

He looked like the average man on a busy Monday morning.

Suit. Tie. Suitcase. File Folder. Mid-twenties.

His lifeless expression makes him look twice his age though. 

His life was boring. 

He woke up, ate breakfast, take a shower, get dressed, go to work, come back home, watch a little TV, go to bed, then repeat.

In other words, his life was gray.

Black and white, without any source of color present.

Daichi heaved out a sigh.

At that moment, a train sped past him, causing the wind to whip through his clothes and short hair. Something slapped against his shoulder and he looked down.

A stray piece of paper had latched itself onto his shoulder, flapping lightly due to the wind. Daichi stared at it in confusion, unsure of what to do with it before it unlatched itself from his shoulder and flew past him. He watched it go.

Someone sped past him.

The smell of vanilla and lavender hit his nose and he looked to his left to where the unknown source of the pleasant smell.

A man, possibly in his mid-twenties as well, quickly snatched the paper from the air before it could fly any farther. He frowned at how wrinkled it got before he placed it back into his own file folder, walked back to where Daichi was standing and stood silently next to him.

Daichi continued to stare at the stranger standing next to him.

He had ashen blonde hair, large beautiful hazel eyes, a tiny beauty mark under his left eye, and pink full lips that were slightly shiny due to the thin sheen of chap stick. 

Daichi's lips parted at the man's appearance.

He looked like an angel that had gotten lost in the crowd of mortals.

And at that moment, Daichi's world became full of color.

He looked away when the man turned his head to glance at him. Unknowingly to him, a smile graced the man's lips as he glanced at Daichi before looking away.

So they stood there silently and side by side, both in work attire and with a nervous longing in their hearts.

A train rushed past behind them and at the same moment the shorter man turned his head to glance at Daichi once more, a sheet of paper from Daichi's file folder blew out and slapped itself on the man's face.

Daichi jumped a little at the sudden action and quickly, but gently, peeled the paper from the man's face. The man's eyes opened and he blinked up at him, his cheeks turning a light pink as his lips curled into a soft smile. Daichi took this as an opportunity to study his face a bit more.

The man glanced at the paper in Daichi's hand and he let out a quiet and adorable snort. Daichi pulls his hand back to see a slightly rosy pink kiss mark on the sheet of paper. He laughed a little when he saw it, pointing to the paper as he turned his head to the man again.

He was gone.

Daichi desperately looked around for the beautiful stranger until he finally catches him boarding a crowded train, squeezing into an empty spot by the window.

He sadly watches as the man looks over his shoulder and smiles a sad smile before the train sped away.

Daichi's world became gray again as he was left alone on the platform.

~*~

Daichi plops himself down in his seat when he finally makes it to work.

He stared longingly at the paper with the kiss mark on it, his mind repeatedly going back to the man he met on the platform.

He's in a room filled with bored looking men, who typed away on their computers at a frighteningly steady pace. Despite being the youngest man by far in the room, it was clear he looked as boring as the others did.

His boss, a giant of a man who went by the name of Ushijima Wakatoshi, stalks to his desk and plops down a large stack of papers, directly on top of the precious kiss mark paper. He gave his boss a look before gloomily began to get to work.

The wind from the open window by his desk tugged at his precious kiss mark paper as it dislodges from under the stack of papers and nearly flies out the window. Daichi scrambled out of his seat and catches it before it can fly away. He sighed in relief, glancing at the high rise across the street. An open directly opposite to his own reveals a dream he had thought he lost forever. 

The man he had met on the platform stood in the room, shaking hands with someone obstructed from Daichi's view before he daintily sat down in a chair. He's clearly at a job interview.

Daichi, his heart pounding, frantically waved his hands as he tried to get the man's attention. His actions were futile.

Ushijima flashes him a disapproving glare from his office. Daichi looked around for some other way to get the man's attention. His eyes stopped at the stack of papers as a light bulb blinked on over his head.

He grabs a sheet of paper and his hands move in a fast motion, his elementary years of making paper airplanes when he was bored came rushing back to him.

He quickly turned back to the window and slightly leaned out of it. With his tongue slightly sticking out, he tossed the paper airplane out the window.

It flew for a second before plummeting to the streets below. He whipped back around, quickly made another airplane, then turned back around, tossing the airplane out the window. This one flew better than the last one, making it all the way to the other side. His heart pounded with anticipation as the airplane was about to fly through the target before it seemingly flew off course and into the building structure.

He cursed under his breath before he turned around to make another, only to be interrupted by none other than Ushijima, who angrily slams the window down and glares at Daichi, silently ordering him to get back to work before stomping back to his office.

Clearly unfazed, Daichi immediately opens the window and makes another one of his creations.

This one actually flies into a window, but the wrong one.

The next one was just about to fly into the target before it was intercepted by a flock of birds. Daichi gave a "what the actual fuck?" look before quickly making another.

And another.

And another.

And another until one ACTUALLY makes into the window with the man but comically flies right behind him and into the waist basket.

Was that supposed to be a sign from the world telling Daichi to give it up?

He did not.

After several failed paper airplane creations, his hand slapped back onto the document basket to grab another sheet of paper only to feel nothing. He looked down in shock. His head whipped around back towards the open window.

The man was getting up from his seat, preparing to leave. Daichi didn't stop to watch as he turned his head around and stared at the last sheet of paper on his desk.

The precious kiss mark paper.

He didn't hesitate to form it into a paper airplane before he positioned himself in front of the window.

Just as he was about to conduct his last attempt at capturing the stranger's attention, the wind whipped through the air and sucks the paper airplane from Daichi's fingers just as the man leaves the office. Daichi hopelessly grapples for it before he watched descend to the busy streets below to be trampled on.

He let out a dejected sigh.

Ushijima stalks from his office and slams down another stack of papers, larger than the previous stack from before. This earned Daichi many sympathetic looks from the other men around him.

He clearly broke a record.

Something clicked inside Daichi.

Was this what he was destined for in life? To be filing papers in a colorless world filled with boring identical men?

His eyebrows furrowed before he suddenly shoots up from his seat and bolts out the door, the force from his run blowing papers off his desk. Ushijima and the other men stare in shock.

Daichi burst through the doors of the giant building. His eyes caught ashen blonde hair in the sea of people and he pushed through the crowd and ran across the street. Just as he turned the corner, his heart plummeted.

The man was nowhere to be found.

What was found was the chap stick adorned paper airplane, resting on top of a mailbox. Daichi snatches it off from the mailbox and throws it into the sky as hard as he could, watching it gloomily for a while before walking down the street, frustrated and glum.

The lonely paper airplane sailed through the sky before it loses momentum and falls into a dark alleyway where all of Daichi's papered creations lay scattered on the dirty ground.

The seemingly forgotten creations just laid there...

...Until the chap stick adorned paper airplane that meant so much to Daichi twitched.

It twitched again, stronger this time.

And again, even stronger, before it lifted itself off the ground, whipping through the other creations, as if prompting them to rise up and follow it into a magical whirlwind of paper airplanes, led by the kiss marked paper.

As if they were going off to war, they marched out the alleyway with a bounce, searching for their creator as citizens looked on in awe and shock.

As Daichi marches through the streets, he feels something latch onto his arm. He looks down and sees a paper airplane. He angrily swats it away to continue his frustrated march only to have another latch onto his leg. He moves his hand to swat that one away but another affixes it onto his hand. He's suddenly covered in paper airplanes from the chest down, much to his shock, as he's suddenly forced backwards. Daichi realized with horror that he was being dragged down the streets by a bunch of paper airplanes.

The kiss marked paper airplane separated itself from the others, conducted a graceful loop in the air, before zooming through the city in a mission.

Find the boy.

As the heroic paper airplane zooms past a stand of newspapers, an unknown source of strength sweeping them off the stand, it spots the man admiring flowers in a nearby outdoor shop. He has a smile on his face as he stares at the azaleas, sunflowers, and buttercups before he notices something land on the stand. He does a double take as he recognizes the kiss marked paper airplane that belonged to the handsome man back at the platform. He reached out to it but the airplane lifts itself in the air, swirled around him, before taking flight again. The man, intrigued by the phenomenon, sprints after it.

Meanwhile, Daichi is still being pulled by the airplanes that have latched themselves on his body, bouncing him through traffic and through crowds as they dragged him to a train station.

At the same time, the man follows the airplane into a train and rushes after it as it speeds through, yelling out apologies as he bumped into people in his haste.

Daichi had been forcibly seated on a train, his futile attempts to get up only to be shoved down by the paper airplanes attatched to his body prompting a woman to tug her child away from him, automatically assuming that he was a mad man.

Soon, the man who unknowingly caused this magical day to happen, manages to catch the paper airplane. He stares down at it in confusion, wondering why it decided to stop flying now, before he looked up, feeling the train come to a stop.

He exited the train, his eyes still on the paper airplane in his hands. He shook it and bounced it, trying to see if it would fly again.

Suddenly, a swarm of paper airplanes blow past him, blowing his hair gently in the wind as he grinned in realization. He turns to find Daichi Sawamura standing there with paper airplanes covering his body.

Daichi looked up to see Sugawara Koushi standing there, the precious kiss marked paper airplane in his hands, a smile on his face. He shakes off the paper airplanes as Sugawara turns and takes a step towards him.

He takes a step towards him as well.

As they stared into each others eyes, facing each other with the same smile on their face, both of their worlds erupted in color.

In one single breath, they uttered one word at the same time:

"Hi."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :) Look out for the sequel! I think you'll love it!


End file.
